


Totally Different

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Their meeting did not cause fireworks to explode or their hearts to leap out of their chests but Yifan and Yixing knew, in the midst of the calm that fell upon their first meeting that they have found what they've been missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Different

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of the story.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cwtchbuddy/77095954/307/307_original.jpg)

  


**亦凡**

  


Yifan has been moving from one meeting to another and to end his stressful day he has to go on a date with Lu Han's best friend. He was close to being mental by the end of his last meeting; rows of numbers still clear even when he closes his eyes. He's pretty sure the date will be taxing too but he promised his cousin he'd be going and the man he is to meet came all the way from a show in New York just for this date. Apparently Lu Han holds too much dirt against them that they both can't say no to the persuasive Chinese, else their reputation will suffer greatly.

Yifan had been groomed to take over their growing company from the moment he hit puberty. His parents are thankful that he is an obedient son and a diligent student. The young Wu’s looks are rough and sharp that it would be hard to believe that the boy gets good grades out of his own hard work and not because he's bullying the nerd in class. His parents have never really been completely strict with him, allowing him time to hang out with friends during his free time but most of the time those friends would only be his cousin Lu Han and the Huang heir Tao with the rare appearance of Chen and Xiumin, the Kim Brothers from Korea. 

However, since he was young, Yifan's been reared to be the heir, what with his older brother running away from home. He saw how his parents were devastated by his brother’s sudden departure from the comforts of their home because they thought highly of him, even Yifan looked up to him. He was expected to follow his father's footsteps but in everyone’s eyes he wasted his opportunity and left for a life of unsafe freedom. They never got word from him on his own but Yifan knew his father kept tabs on his brother because that's what parents do and he is sure his family will welcome him with open arms if he ever comes back.

From then on, Yifan took it upon himself to be the good son his parents wanted him to be; the good son they didn't find in his brother. He studied hard and endured the long hours of sitting in front of his desk with the same book even if that meant a sore back the next day. High school swiftly passed and college came. It was no question that the Wu heir was going to take up business, nobody even needed to force him. His parents, especially his father, were happy with his decision but somehow there's a constant nagging inside his head telling him this isn't enough; _he_ isn't enough.

Although his father didn’t say it, he knew that what he was doing was still unsatisfactory for his parents so he decided to take up a Masters and a Doctorate degree after graduating. He knew the letters at the end of his name would be nothing if he couldn't prove himself in the business, that's why he started working at the company early on; juggling it with his studies without a care for how much it was taking a toll on his health.

Yifan grew up thinking that whatever he did would never be good enough. He will always pale in comparison to his brother who had everything: looks, talent and brains. That didn't stop him though. If anything it pushed him to focus on bettering himself and try to surpass whatever bar his parents has placed for him to reach and show that he is a good, if not a better, replacement for his brother. But as Yifan grew older and taller and much leaner, he thought, so did the bar; its height only growing unreachable the more Yifan tries.

To this day, Yifan still feels empty. He has achieved so much at such a young age but there's still an empty feeling in his heart when he comes home to a high-rise building, full of colors but not of life. He would always blame it on not being good enough for his parents. So he just keeps pushing to better himself every way he can, missing the fact that it might not be the reason for the hole in his heart.

  


Studying took so much of Yifan's life that he rarely went out on a date. He could probably count the serious dates that he has gone in…with one hand. It's not that Yifan is picky, it's just that he's busy. And it doesn't help that he feels guilty for going out instead of spending that time he wasted on meeting someone he knows he wouldn't like into something more productive.

But Lu Han is having none of that anymore.

His cousin would always play matchmaker with Tao but Yifan always shoves the idea out the window much to his cousin's dismay. That's why it doesn't comes as a surprise anymore when Lu Han calls him again to play cupid.

Yifan hasn't been in a serious relationship in a long time; only being in one which to this day Lu Han would still argue as something that doesn't really count as a _serious_ relationship being that it was their parents who forced them to be together. Yifan did like her but not enough to give time for her, he'd had planned to marry her, more out of duty than love, but the young lady decided to call it quits even before he can ask.

_"Even if it's just for business purposes, I still would want to feel that I'm important."_ She'd said and Yifan couldn't do anything but watch her walk away. He knows deep down that that's something he can't do, seeing as the company, his career and pleasing his parents is more important to him than a relationship. It still gets to him though, working aimlessly for a week before Lu Han pulls his body out of his own bed for a few drinks then it's like nothing happened.

He has left the dating scene since then, except for the usual set-up dates his parents have made for him with the daughters and sons of their business associates. Sadly, none of them caught his attention.

  


It's been a while since he made the effort to meet someone. If not for his cousin's coaxing he would not be in the shower right now, he wouldn't be changing into a new set of suit or wear that new pair of brogues he hasn't been able to use.

But here he is, driving his baby Portia on his own because he might have to send his date home and if everything goes well he doesn't want a driver to get in the way.

"Mr. Wu, going out today?" The guard at the entrance of his condominium building greets him on his way out. He nodded and smiled an affirmative to the guard which took the person aback because Mr. Wu is known to have a permanent scowl on his face. Even Yifan was surprised with himself.

***

  


He tried his hardest to extract a photo of Yixing from his cousin and from Tao; even bribing the two with a three-day vacation if they allow him to see one photo,  _just one photo._

"You can't expect me to not know what he looks like when I go there to meet him." He argued with Lu Han on the phone.

"He's _beautiful."_ Lu Han said the word in English and it had Yifan rolling his eyes at his cousin, even if the elder couldn’t see him. _"_ Do you not trust me?"

"I don't know. You're with Tao so you might want to get your eyes checked." Yifan was flipping through pages of documents whilst having a conversation about his date and at the same time teasing his cousin, multitasking at its finest.

"You better thank the heavens he's not here or else you're dead." There was venom in Lu Han's words, as it always had that Yifan was immune to it already. "Now, that's more reason for me not to show you a picture." He grumbled and was ready to complain to his cousin when he heard a beeping sound telling him the call's been ended.

Yifan didn't get to find the time to search for a certain Zhang Yixing just so he can see what his date looked like so he went there with only Lu Han's description of the younger man.

"He's shorter than you, shorter than me even. Umm," Lu Han paused to think of the best way to describe his best friend because he wanted to play the role of the best matchmaker, "he has beautiful brown eyes and his nose is sharp but not like Tao's, his is, hmmm, subtler. What else, oh, his lips, I remember every girl in high school wanted to kiss him because of his lips."

So Yifan tried to put them all together and picture how his date would look like.

_Not bad,_ he thinks. _We'll just have to see._

_***_

  


The young CEO arrives at the hotel just in time. He doesn’t have Yixing's contact so he doesn't know if his date is already there. A waiter ushers him to a private room that Lu Han had reserved for them. When he gets there, he sees a man with soft features, hands delicately playing with the stem of his wine glass while his eyes roam around to appreciate his surroundings.

Yifan feels an overwhelming calmness when he finally meets Yixing. All of the worries that had his forehead scrunched the whole day is suddenly forgotten once he comes face to face with the person Lu Han has been talking him into meeting for years now.

He laughs at how stupid he is for passing up on his cousin's previous offers as he walks closer to where Yixing is.

He will have to tell Lu Han that his use of the word beautiful to describe Yixing is insufficient; he'd even dare say it's an insult to the younger male. He thinks, as he looks at the seated man with the dim lights casted upon his face, laying shadows on his features, Yixing is _sublime._

The waiter announces his entrance and the younger man stands up gracefully from his seat, hand extending with his own name falling from his lips. Yifan takes the proffered hand and smiles at the warmth it relays to his.

_His voice is angelic, even._ Yifan's mind supplies as the younger finishes introducing himself.

"Hi." The smaller timidly says when Yifan just stands frozen after he had introduced himself.

"Umm, hello." Yifan managed to croak out. The waiter quickly leaves them in privacy to decide on their food.

"Have a seat." The other motions for them to take their seats, something he knows he should be saying.

"Order anything you want." He finally says when the waiter comes back in to get their orders. The dancer smiles and nods, a dimple appearing on his cheek has Yifan staring; only to look away when Yixing notices him.

_Lu Han never mentioned a dimple,_ Yifan thinks as he flips through the menu, glancing at his date from time to time; his eyes gravitating to the adorable hole on his right cheek.

He was waiting for his palms to sweat or his heartbeat to speed up but there was none. Even his business dates managed to make him nervous but with Yixing there's a veil of serenity that has completely taken over him; over them.

He didn’t know what he was expecting but as he looked at the man seated before him, bottom lip trapped between his teeth, he finds himself not caring because he feels that with Yixing it would be _totally different._

**艺兴**

  


It was different,  _totally different_ from when Yixing met Jongin; the young dancer from Korea who he thought was going to be his  _forever_ .

He remembers it clearly how his heart raced as he watched the boy audition for their academy. His movements were so graceful, Yixing was easily entranced in his seat a few rows behind their professors and mentors.

The next time he saw the boy was the first day of the new semester. He looked confused as he stared at the piece of paper in his hand. Yixing decided to be of help and use it as a way to get to know the boy.

"Do you need help?" He asked and the boy looked up with a scrunched up forehead and an open mouth. He was taller than Yixing but he looked so small and so lost in the sea of students running around him.

"Sorry, n-no English." He said timidly while waving the piece of paper in his hand. Yixing took that as a cue and looked at his schedule. With a hand to the younger's arm, he led him to his first class which caused Yixing a good amount of time to be late to his but it was all worth it when the younger smiled at him and gave him his number.

From then on, he thought Jongin was the one. He was shy yet he changes when he takes the stage. There was a certain aura to him that had Yixing's eyes staring fixated on him whether he was moving or not. Their practice hangouts turned into dates that turned into a full-on relationship, Jongin shyly admitting that Yixing was his first boyfriend.

Everything was going according to plan. Jongin was doing great and so was Yixing who had already graduated and had been scouted by a big name company to do choreographies for them.

However, it wasn't part of the plan for a new Korean boy to arrive at the academy and take Jongin's attention away from Yixing.

According to some of their friends and Yixing's lower batch friends, Jongin had been hanging out a lot with the new Korean kid. At first the elder thought that it was normal for the boy to gravitate to something – or in this case, someone – familiar. He didn't give it much thought until Jongin forgot their anniversary.

"Where were you?" He asked when the boy entered his apartment, half-drunk in his mind as he looked at the food Yixing prepared, now cold on their plates. He just apologized and Yixing forgave him because the elder was afraid he will lose him if they argued.

But it didn't take long for their relationship to take a turn for the worse. Jongin wouldn't come home to Yixing's apartment anymore with the excuse that he was tired to take the ride to the elder's place and would rather rest for the next day. They talked less and whenever they did it was usually just them shouting at each other. The sweet pillow talks slowly turned into endless arguments.

It was bound to happen but Yixing didn't expect for the end to be how it happened with Jongin bringing the new Korean kid, which Yixing would later know was named Sehun, into his apartment while he was away in LA. He came home early and what he saw was enough to move out of that place, even if it cost him a lot to get that flat.

It didn't take him a day to turn in the lease for it and pack as much as he can. Fortunately Lu Han and Tao were in New York for fashion week when it happened; they were quick to help and pull him out of the black hole that was slowly sucking out the life in him.

  


Years after coming out of the closet, he moved to New York as soon as he was able to earn enough money and enough English to get him through at least a few months. He thought that being away in a liberated country will shield him from people who want nothing but to hurt him. He blamed no one but himself for falling too fast and for entrusting his heart to someone so easily.

He got easily destroyed by the boy he thought was _the one._

It wasn't easy for Yixing to get out of that state; he didn't accept projects for months and even if he didn't usually drink, he learned how to down shots like they're water. He exchanged Jack Daniels for his usual tea and instead of a meal he'd down a Jägermeister. As a result, his cheeks turned hollow and his eyes sunk deep. Lu Han nearly brought him to the hospital and Tao almost threw a punch at him if it was the only way to wake him up from his stupidity.

"He's not the only person in the world, Xing." Lu Han's had enough of him. He understood that he was going through a rough time but would it hurt to at least shave? Yixing didn’t look like anything he remembered his best friend to be; a clean-shaven neat man who can probably get any guy he wanted with just a dimpled smile.

"Xing, you will encounter more people in this world who will hurt you." Tao spoke up next, surprisingly he was the calm one of the couple.

"Some of them may even hurt you far worse than Jongin has but you know what's beautiful about life Yixing?" Tao placed his hands to cup Yixing's cheeks to make the elder look at him straight in the eye.

"It doesn't end because someone hurt you, it only ends when you give up. And I know you, the words give up is nowhere to be found in your vocabulary."

"You're stronger than this, Xing." Lu Han added with a sad smile on his face, placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

Their words were enough for Yixing to burst into tears and finally pick up the pieces of his life he so carelessly threw away just because of a broken heart.

  


***

“Would you like dessert?” Yixing wakes from his thoughts because of the deep voice of his date for the night. Normally it would have his knees wobbling and his heart running a marathon but the person in front of him makes him feel unlike he has before.

“Umm, uhh, yeah, sure.” He replies with a stutter and with the look the other is giving him, he thought he’d had angered him but his face changes to something akin to concern and Yixing wishes he had more words to say to appease him.

“You don’t look okay.” There is a hint of a frown taking over the other male’s face.

_Yifan_. _Right, that’s how he introduced himself._ Yixing reminds himself as he looks at the dyed blond hair and the Adonis-like features. Normally he’d be drooling by now but no, Yifan’s face seems kind despite the angry eyebrows and the sharp jawline that looks like it can rip anything apart with its strength.

“Maybe we should get going?” The blond asks as a follow-up when Yixing doesn’t give him an answer. The dancer just looks at him before shaking his head.

“I’m good.” He says with a dimpled smile. “Dessert?” Yifan beams at him, something someone with his status and, according to Lu Han, indiscernible personality would not have shown to someone they just met. However, Yixing finds himself smiling back, his dimple digging deeper on his cheek as he did so.

He can honestly say that all of the anxiety and doubts coming in to the date with Yifan were washed away when he saw the tall man; thoughts of the past instantly forgotten when he saw the man walk in with a shy smile on his face.

Somehow he knew that this is the start of something new.

He looks up again and finds Yifan calling the server back in again before catching Yixing’s gaze. There’s a sense of comfort when he looks into the elder’s eyes; a different feeling takes over him when he’s subjected to that stare. He isn’t afraid of whatever is behind that smoldering gaze. The dancer doesn’t feel the need to submit, instead he feels a sense of belonging, and if given the choice he doesn’t want those intense eyes taken away from him.

_This is so different,_ he thought again.

***

  
"So how was it?" Yixing can already see Lu Han's face almost splitting in half with the wide smile he constantly bares.

"It was," he pauses, looking for the right word to say, "okay. He seems really nice."

"That's it?" There is a certain disappointment in Lu Han’s voice and he keeps silent afterwards; the kind of silence that Yixing has talking because he doesn't like the alternative of just hanging up on people who don’t talk.

"I don't know, Han. I didn't feel a certain tingle of excitement or fireworks exploding when I looked into his eyes. It felt weird, I felt," and there it is again, that one word that Yixing associates with Yifan, "calm."

"Are you saying my cousin's not enough to rile you up?" Lu Han doesn’t sound mad. Actually, he sounds like he just found a winning lotto ticket that isn't his.

"That's not what I'm saying." He argues but Lu Han is already laughing at the other end of the line.

"Yixing, just because he doesn't make you feel a certain way doesn't mean he's not the one." A second voice cuts through and Yixing belatedly realizes that he's on speakerphone because it would be weird – but not impossible – for Lu Han and Tao to be cheek-to-cheek, ears stuck to the earpiece.

"I know that. I kind of liked it that I didn't stumble on my words for once." He remembers how the date went smoothly and how their conversations were free-flowing and never-ending, surprisingly going back and forth, bouncing from topic to topic.

"Are you up for another date then?" Lu Han finally asks and Yixing can just imagine his eyebrows doing that annoying wiggling thing. He has half the mind to roll his eyes even without Lu Han's physical presence.

"I don't think you're the one to decide on that. He should be the one asking, not you."

_"Well,_ he wants me to ask you." Yixing is puzzled as to why Yifan wouldn't just ask him himself then realization hit him; he didn't have Yifan's number nor did the elder have his.

" _Oh._ Oh, right." He remembers being driven by Yifan back to his cousin's condo unit where he's currently staying at, only with a wave of good bye and shyly thrown _I had fun_ at each other. They had too much fun talking to each other even in the car that they forgot to exchange numbers.

"Funny, how you both forgot to ask the most important thing." Lu Han teases with a chuckle.

"Is it alright then if I just give him your number?" The elder inquires afterwards, thinking that it will be better for both to communicate by themselves and extract himself as their middle man. Yixing replies an affirmative and before they can hang up Lu Han gives him a reminder.

"Look, Xing. I know it's been years and I know you were badly hurt back then but I think it's time for you to open up to someone new. I assure you that if Yifan ever hurts you, I'll disown him and kick his ass for you." His best friend pauses and he can hear Tao saying something from somewhere far before Lu Han continues, "Tao says he'll do the kicking ass part."

"Anyway, I know Yifan's a great guy. He's just a little rough around the edges because he's been handling affairs of their company since I can remember but I think you'll be good for him and he for you."

"Okay, Han." Yixing breathes out and even if he tells Lu Han that he's been saying this to him a hundred times already, he knows deep inside he always needs someone to remind him. So instead of complaining of his friend's nagging he adds: "And thank you."

Minutes later, Yixing receives a message from an unknown number but without having to ask he already knows who it is.

**From: Unknown Number**

_Hi Yixing :)_

**蘩星**

  


It's been four years since that day at the fancy hotel restaurant where they had their first date.

Four blissful years sprinkled with little arguments about whether they should get a puppy or a kitty – with which they ended up with puppy Rourou and kitty Datou – or which hair color Yixing should try next – for which Yifan would always say: "Why do you have to change your hair color every month? You're going to kill your hair, if not yourself from all the chemicals." In the end the elder always succumbs, scowling every time he sees a new shade of violet or red or any possible color on top of Yixing's head but always ending up with his hand on his boyfriend's mane because no matter how many times the younger dyes it it's always so miraculously soft against Yifan's hands.

Sometimes the little arguments also had jealousy as its main reason. Yifan is always at a loss whenever Yixing comes to him with baseless jealousy. The younger would come with a photo in hand of Yifan with a girl taken at a charity gala and more often than not he would laugh at his boyfriend. When Yixing's eyebrows furrow because the elder doesn't seem to be taking his anger seriously, Yifan would then say: "That's my cousin. You can ask Lu Han yourself."

Yifan would always laugh as Yixing stomps out of his office shouting: "God damn it! Is every girl in China your cousin?"

But all of those have only strengthened their relationship. The sense of comfort that they found with each other four years ago never waned, if anything it only grew stronger by the day.

It grew stronger every time Yifan sent an encouraging message to Yixing when the younger had a show or he has to stay up late at the studio of the university to create a new choreography; always striving for something better than before. It grew stronger when Yixing came to Yifan's office late in the night when the CEO has to take care of some documents for the next day, forgetting to eat in the process for which his boyfriend will save him from with a packed dinner enough to fill him for days. It grew stronger when they fall asleep in each other's arms after a long day at work, not bothering to remove their clothes or even climb up a flight of stairs to get to their bedroom.

When Yixing smiles with his dimples deep on his cheeks and cuddles closer into his chest, Yifan forgets the unreachable bar. When Yifan pulls him close and wraps his arms securely around him, Yixing forgets the pain caused by a now forgotten face. And when their lips meet in a kiss, they push with fervor and the love oozing from the simple contact allows them no space to breathe, no space to worry; everything, the closest things and the distant past, completely forgotten.

At first, they both had doubts whether they were meant for each other, missing the usual feelings they get when they meet someone they like; fumbling on their words, shaking on their feet, heart rate spiking up. Over the years though, they've realized that they don't necessarily need those signs.

"Maybe I was looking for all the wrong reasons and hints." Yixing said when Lu Han asked him why he changed his mind when Yifan asked him out for a fourth date. The younger was contemplating whether he should return to New York or not and Yifan asking him for another date was clearly a sign that he should stay. Back then he didn't clearly know why he made that decision but now he does.

Because Yifan is the calm that he needs in his storm of a life. He can run away from all of it and just forget while he's cocooned by Yifan's arms.

He's already known far before he admitted that the calm Yifan brings is not something he can find anywhere else; the comfortable feeling of _home_ is only within those arms.

"Can you please sit your ass down?" Tao manages to say to the older and much taller Yifan but the other can't even snap at him because there are much more pressing matters than Tao's attitude.

"I just want everything to be perfect." He answers as he eyes the people setting up the gazebo at their new place (that Yixing still has no idea about). "I'm asking for his hand in marriage here."

"I wonder how you'll be like when your wedding happens." Lu Han comes down from the gazebo after instructing the people where to place what. He then turns to Tao, placing a hand on his husband's arm before saying: "Remind me to film his wedding jitters for future blackmailing purposes."

Yifan would have retorted with something like: "I won't have wedding jitters. I still have that video when you cried on yours." But his phone suddenly rings and the ringtone prompts him that it's his future fiancé (if Yixing says yes, his brain argues) that's on the other line.

"Baby, the show's about to start." Yixing grumbles when Yifan picks up the phone. "Where are you?"

"I-I'm close." And he isn't really lying because their new place is near the university where Yixing teaches, also where the program his boyfriend prepared with his class is going to be shown.

"I'll call you when I arrive." He adds and hopes he didn't sound too nervous for Yixing to notice anything. Thankfully the younger dismisses it and reminds him of the time again.

"Okay, I really have to go now." He stands up from his seat then turns to Lu Han, "I'll leave all of this to you." His cousin gives him a salute while Tao just nods impassively.

 

  


"Babe are you alright?" Yixing asks when he notices his boyfriend's face all crumpled in an unpleasant way, different from when he worries about ensuring he makes a good impression to their prospective business partner. "You look like you're about to kill someone with that death grip."

"I'm fine. I just wish the cars would move faster."

"We're not in a hurry anyway. Chill." Yixing's words are soothing and it quickly takes effect on Yifan's nerves like a balm that makes him forget the pain almost as quickly as it's smeared on his body.

A beeping noise cuts through the silence and Yifan reaches for his cellphone inside his pocket to check who it is.

**From: Devil Incarnate Lu**  
  
  _Where the hell are you guys? The food's getting colder than the Arctic!_

**To: Devil Incarnate Lu**

_We're stuck in traffic. Maybe we should do this some other day :(_

**From: Devil Incarnate Lu**  
  
  _Your call, Wu. But it is your anniversary in like 15 minutes, when you planned to ask him. Let me know so I can call off the fireworks._

Yifan looks at the clock on his dashboard and it clearly says: 11:46PM. He curses the fact that they had to go to the other side of the city with Yixing's class to celebrate a successful show.

The cars are definitely not moving so he puts the car on neutral, pulls the handbrake and lowers his head on to the steering wheel in exhaustion.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Yixing's voice laced with concern registers in his head before the hand that's rubbing his arm soothingly does. He turns his head so he can look at his boyfriend whose lips are jutting out in an adorable worried pout, the sight makes him smile and forget about the worries of the proposal.

The cars in front of them move only for a distance of two cars before stopping again. He looks at the dashboard and it informs him that it is 11:56PM already.

_How could ten minutes have passed already?_ He ponders before reaching for his cellphone to send Lu Han a message.

**To: Devil Incarnate Lu**

_Call it all off. We're not gonna make it._

He doesn't wait for a reply, instead he tunes everything out and just listens to Yixing humming to the song playing on the radio.

11:58PM

He doesn't know why but he reaches for his cellphone and places it on the dock so it would sync with his car's radio. He immediately looks for a song, _their song._

11:59PM

Yixing looks at him with a fond smile as the music changes to theirs. He reaches for Yifan's hand to interlace with his; all the exhaustion caused by the day's events quickly dissipating with the contact.

He'll do this proposal tonight at this specific time, no traffic will stop him. He doesn't care if it's not beneath the gazebo lights in their new home or if he's not following any of the plans he's worked so hard to put together for months.

_Anywhere and anytime with Yixing is perfect,_ he thinks.

12:00MN

"Yixing?" The younger looks at Yifan, his smile never fading.

"It's our fifth year now." Yixing's eyes bulges in realization when he finds the clock on the dashboard.

"Happy anniversary!" The younger smiles cheekily before adding: "Your gift's at home though."

"It's okay." Yifan smiles at him. "You can give me something else right now." His tone was so suggestive that his boyfriend's eyes widened even more than they had previously.

"I didn't think you were one for car sex…in the middle of traffic." The words fall out of Yixing's lips in shock and Yifan had to scramble to wipe out the misunderstanding.

Once Yixing is thoroughly convinced he doesn't have to put Yifan's dick in his mouth in the middle of traffic, the elder picked up where he left off.

Yifan looks down at their intertwined hands and how they fit so perfectly despite the large difference in their hand sizes. He looks up at Yixing again and there in those brown orbs that are looking directly at him, he found happiness.

"We're in the fifth year in our relationship now. Who would've thought that we'd get this far?" He chuckles and so does Yixing. He rubs his thumb against the smaller's knuckles and looks at them.

"We're so different from each other, _totally different._ You like tea, I like coffee. You like cats, I like dogs."

"Hey I love all animals!" Yixing interjects but allows Yifan to continue with an eye roll.

"You like baths, I like showers. You like jazz, I like hiphop. You like it rough, I like it slow." The elder gets a slap for that which he just laughs off.

"But we fit perfectly like we're each other's missing puzzle piece." He lifts their interlaced hands for a while as if to show proof.

"All my life, Yixing, I've never wanted to be with someone so bad. All my life, I never thought something was missing until I met you." Yixing would say his boyfriend is being cheesy and lame if there weren't tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Yifan then reaches for something in his jacket's inside pocket, it doesn't weigh much but all this time that it was nestled against Yifan's chest it felt like a heavy reminder of what's to come that night that when he pulls it out, the elder feels his body get a little lighter but not his tongue.

With one hand he swiftly opens it to show a simple silver band with a row of diamonds embedded in the middle. By now, tears are already flowing freely down Yixing's cheeks and Yifan lets go of his hand to reach up and wipe it for him. Almost immediately, Yixing's hands fly up to cover his mouth, eyes wide in shock as he eyes the box in Yifan's hand. The elder tries to pry his hands off of his face before asking because he wants to see his boyfriend's face when he does so.

"Zhang Yixing," Yifan looks sincerely into Yixing's eyes, even if he can feel his heart dropping out of his chest he doesn't lose contact when he continues, "will you stay by my side forever and give me the honor to be called your husband?"

And when a sobbing Yixing answers with continuous nods, everything is calm again.

"Yes."

  


* * *

A/N: I've had the quote (on the poster) for some time now. I don't really remember where I got it (probably tumblr ><). I do believe that love doesn't just come to you in a wave of thundering emotions, sometimes it comes like a breeze, calm and soothing. Maybe it doesn't happen at the start of the relationship, but I think people fail to realize that a relationship that lasts is not the one that makes your knees buckle every time he/she looks at you, it's the one where it makes you feel at peace. Love comes in many forms, it makes you feel different things but only the one who you're meant for will make you feel at home. :)

Since the quote's been sitting on my notes for a while now, I started typing down ideas and when I was close to finishing it Fanxing had to kill me >< DEATH BY FANXING! >< Anyway, this is WAY TOO LONG ALREADY~ Hope you guys liked it! I don't know if I made much sense but I'm quite glad with how it turned out. TTYL~ xox


End file.
